


Sawed

by uhjustkay



Category: One Direction (Band), Shippers - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fic, Multi, Other, lit, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhjustkay/pseuds/uhjustkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hind site the hardest part of all this is the not knowing. Not knowing if he will be okay. We’ve been sitting here for going on two hours waiting for something. anything at this point, a nod a yes, no. Anything. </p><p>This is pain<br/>This is agony<br/>This is real</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Note

It was like, when you hear the first strike of the drum. That first note. That’s how I felt. That day I knew something was going to happen, all day the overbearing weight of simply not knowing was there. Following me, it scared me. I didn’t know it was going to be him. If I had, If I knew what was going to happen before, would this have still happened? Maybe this is all my fault. He asked me this morning—well yesterday morning. God, it feels like ages ago..

" What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing just some odd feeling I have been getting lately. Doesn't matter much. Hey, you are going to be late"

" sure okay push me outta the door."

" No, I didn't mean to-"

" Its good, you are right. I'm going to be tardy. Again. See ya."

"See ya"


	2. Sweet Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex.
> 
> Self explanatory.

It can't be. The smile the bright eyes. They cant just be flash bang gone. I know it's a bit weird maybe even a bit, erm perverted? I guess? To be thinking of this but, sitting here I can't help but think of the time we made sweet love. 

Hah its funny now that I say anything along the lines of "making love". While majority of the human population refer to this physical activity by this frilly name.i cn never seem to wrap my toungue around saying it aloud. Neither can he come to think of it. But I can't explain what exactly this is.

Sex.

Self explanatory. Is it a feeling? An emotion? I don't know. Who really knows? The sex I am refering to is the times where both are serene. No whimpers no pleads of mercy.( As undoubtedly fantastic as these are.) The sex of sex is an unexplainable feelung that - when done correctly- exceed all other doubts. In a way not even an orgasm can produce. 

Euphoria in a way. Bliss, in another.

 

 

Sitting in a hospital thinking of all the what if's, could have's and should haves will not help anyone. Especially myself. But its hard to think about yourself when your otherself isnt with you.


	3. Asinine Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Fuck, I can't think about this shit now, not while he is helpless.

He drives me insane. 

I don't know why we are still together sometimes I hate him. That smirk when we are arguing. That shit is what drives me up the fucking wall. Granted it can be sexy especially at sexy time, when the mood is just right. Come on, that dumb-ass smirk after you came home late with some lame ass excuse for the third night in a row? Fuck. 

Fucking Fuck, I can't think about this shit now, not while he is helpless. I need to be thinking positive thoughts. Sending good vibes and all the good shit they tell you to do in the hospital. You know what should I? Really? Why in the honest fuck should i? Why should I be think for him to make a speedy recovery when he is rarely home? What was he doing today? How the fuck? How the blood fuck did we end up here?

Now I am pacing in the waiting area, I know it's not helping anyone and everyone is looking but fuck them they don't know. 

"Excuse Me.."

"Look I know. I'll sit my mind is just..." My heat dropped to my ass. it's the doctor."How is he? Is he well? When can I see him?"

"Please have a seat. I've got some serious news."


	4. Chapter 4

All I can think now is going to see him. 

Faster. Faster. It's to the point I done even remember where the doctor told me he was, I just need to see him. It's all I can think of. 

Catching my breath now is harder than usual


End file.
